User talk:Hawki
See also: *Archive 01 *Archive 02 *Archive 03 Verification You do not approve of galleries or inclusion of excess artwork (fan or official), correct? Hazir's undo-revision On 7/21/18, you edited Abd al-Hazir's page, making several relatively minor edits, though primarily removing a quote of his that I recently added. Granted, I made an attempt at adding some context as well (which I'd argue that quotes section desperately needs) so as explain why he's saying what he says, and maybe that's why you removed it? - or maybe this wikia denies the existence of the secretive alcoves in the Ruins of Sescheron, and as that quote references it, you're attempting to keep it hidden? Rest assured, they do exist, and Hazir says exactly what I typed out when you enter one of these many alcoves when he's following the player around. Either/or, I'd like to add it back with your blessing ...by all means, test it yourself if you don't believe me. Dsurian (talk) 00:17, August 5, 2018 (UTC) My status I'm just letting you and Pryamus know that while I have not been editing the wiki very much lately, I do still check in every day. I just don't feel like I have much left to do here as I have still never played D3 and don't really feel any motivation to ever do so. Although I have been tempted to retire, that time has not yet arrived, and I will promote a replacement bureaucrat before then and inform you or any other active admins of my intentions. If you need anything from me or have anything to say regarding the wiki, I am still fully available - albeit slightly quiet. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 18:04, September 20, 2018 (UTC) Wiki spiff Heya, Hawki ;) FANDOM and Blizzard have partnered up to help promote Diablo III: Eternal Collection. As part of that, we were wondering if we could do a bit of a spiff for the main page. We're thinking an updated background, swapping the spotlight area with the Eternal Collection blurb and video. The assets will be provided by Blizz :) Also, since the Games Guide App is no longer supported, do you mind if we remove that from the right rail? Best regards, Raylan13 (talk) 18:42, October 15, 2018 (UTC) :Sounds good to me - let me get back to you with an official word, however ;) And thank you! Raylan13 (talk) 15:13, October 16, 2018 (UTC) ::All righty :) The official word for the background is yes on both counts - you will not only get a preview of the background, but you can also roll it back roughly a month after the launch of the Eternal Collection. Raylan13 (talk) 20:35, October 16, 2018 (UTC) :::We've made the tweaks :) Hopefully they don;t seem intrusive - but please let me know if there are any concerns! Raylan13 (talk) 21:45, October 25, 2018 (UTC) Blizzard reached out to us with a specific ask that sounded interesting - they're holding an across-the-internet scavenger hunt and were wondering if they (through us, ofc) could "hide" a weapon the main page? Apparently they'll issue a social media clue and users race to find what site it's on. Looks like it would start 10/30 and run through 11/9. Would you mind terribly if we helped with this? Raylan13 (talk) 23:07, October 26, 2018 (UTC) :From what I can tell, it would be an image with a QR code - Blizz provides the image, so I'm not sure which one it would be. From the example provided to us, it looks like it wouldn't be very large, either, so probably just able to be tucked in the right rail. If it's larger, I'd imagine we could place it anywhere on the page, even at the bottom near the footer. Raylan13 (talk) 16:00, October 27, 2018 (UTC) ::Thanks :) I'll pass it along to the powers that be! Raylan13 (talk) 21:36, October 27, 2018 (UTC) Block me High Heaven & Burning Hells Strength Hello Hawki, been a while hasn't it, looks like things have been busy since I have been gone haven't they? I was hoping that I could get your help with determining something. If you remember correctly, I have been making my own wikia site for crossover faction battles, I have been busy with a lot of things myself. I was hoping that I can get your help with determining the strength of some of both High Heaven's and Burning Hells' major players (even some of their units with any description), such as Imperius, who iirc has enough power to destroy the world of Sanctuary many times over, and Diablo who can match him in combat, and likely higher as the Prime Evil? I await your reply.--CNBA3 (talk) 01:33, December 8, 2018 (UTC) Reply Sorry, I meant Tyrael’s Brother, been a while since I read up on diablo lore, this was also referenced in the Sin War Novels. Some other feats referencing characters such as Tyrael being faster than the eye can see. Or his brother creating a massive ice storm where it’s hail can create craters in the earth itself. And can create mountains with just a gesture. As for Diablo, if we take into consideration that the High Heavens could be the size of a planet, Diablo was planning on destroying it as the Prime Evil.--CNBA3 (talk) 13:18, December 8, 2018 (UTC) Reply Ok, thanks, just one last thing to add before I get start, with the Wizards, from lore, they were said that their spells have time and time again to have brought the world to the brink of destruction. And with the nephalem wizard she is said to be the most powerful of the wizards, that would be reason un of itself for various high level enemies to scale to her wouldn’t it?--CNBA3 (talk) 14:48, December 10, 2018 (UTC) Category categories vandalism I don't know why we get so many IPs trying to put every category page into the wrong categories, but I think we could start permanently protecting categories against anonymous editors whenever one of them gets edited. Normally, pages shouldn't get permanent protection, but there are few legitimate reasons to ever edit categories anyway, much less a reason for an unregistered user doing it. It's up to you if you feel like doing it, of course, but I have already protected a couple myself. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 10:03, December 28, 2018 (UTC) :Yes, that is what I meant. Preemptively protecting categories would be very difficult since we have so many of them. If we could give a bot admin rights, it could do it for us, but I don't know anything about bots or if they are permitted to do admin tasks. With that out, just protecting categories as they fall victim seems best. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 20:57, December 28, 2018 (UTC) Diablo Wiki Discord What do you think of a Discord channel for the Diablo Wiki? It might make it easier to discuss things than the limited formats on the wiki itself and might forge a stronger community for the wiki. I'll create one only if both you and Pryamus think it is a good idea. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 13:50, April 20, 2019 (UTC) :Have you used Discord and don't like it, or never used it before? [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 03:00, April 23, 2019 (UTC) ::If you didn't like it, I'd say fair enough. But since you've never used it before, I'll suggest you do consider joining the Diablo Wiki Discord at least. It is free and easy to use, you can use it directly over your browser or download the application (I'd recommend downloading it). [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 05:00, April 23, 2019 (UTC) Main Page I noticed a red link on the Main Page under Background and saw that you deleted it. It doesn't really matter that you deleted it, other than there shouldn't be a red link on the main page. I wonder if you would be willing to update that section; remove the broken link obviously, but maybe add a few new lore-related articles that might be interesting? [[User:Tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 23:58, June 17, 2019 (UTC) Replacing DH page with DH (Diablo III) Okay, I see we need to do that... Can you also replace the gameplay mentions of Demon Hunter with ? I can do it manually in skill pages etc., but is there a better solution? At very least, we gotta replace it in skill templates and stuff. Pryamus (talk) 12:45, July 19, 2019 (UTC) Deckard Cain Was anything of what 14.140.167.254 wrote on Deckard Cain accurate? If that was 100% fabricated, I must admit that they are a skilled troll. It was poorly written, obviously, but also seemed pretty reasonable up until the "lusty man" part. [[User:Tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 16:24, August 5, 2019 (UTC) :Don't forget the part about "Trishtram" �� – Rmkane (talk) 17:29, August 5, 2019 (UTC) ::I did say it was poorly written. Bad spelling and grammar alone doesn't identify a troll. [[User:Tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 17:33, August 5, 2019 (UTC) Analytics So in case you didn't see the blog, you can now use to see useful and interesting traffic data for this (or any other) wiki. [[User:Tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 20:40, August 8, 2019 (UTC) Discussions Would you like to have Discussions enabled on this wiki? I personally would not, but if there is a consensus against me, I might have to go with the will of the community. [[User:Tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 02:40, August 29, 2019 (UTC) :Heroes of the Storm Wiki has Discussions enabled. [[User:Tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 04:23, August 29, 2019 (UTC) Blizzcon Just a quick note to be on alert for vandalism as Blizzcon approaches and Blizzard is enduring scrutiny for recent events. People can make whatever snarky comments they want - so long as it is kept in the right places: forums or blogs. [[User:Tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 20:33, October 24, 2019 (UTC) D2 Font Hey Hawki, I thought it would be fun to make Diablo II quotes look like the actual in-game dialogue boxes. Unfortunately, I stupidly didn't realize the dialogue doesn't use the Exocet font until after I went through much effort acquiring Exocet on this wiki. Is there any chance you might know what font was used for Diablo II's subtitle dialogue or of any way to figure it out? [[User:Tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 20:06, November 7, 2019 (UTC) P.S. What would you think of making the page headers use Exocet? Since we have the font now... I kinda want to use it somewhere. [[User:Tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] :Implemented Exocet font for headers. What do you think? [[User:Tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 23:56, November 7, 2019 (UTC) ::I found a font for the D2 subtitles (it isn't perfect, but most people would never notice). I added the new speech boxes to Anya as the first test. Since they take up much more vertical space than the old, less-fancy quotes, so I decided to make them collapsible. I like them, but I might be biased. [[User:Tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 02:52, November 8, 2019 (UTC) :::Tephra, I found this on Reddit... As Requested: The ingame chat font from Diablo 2. Extracted out of the MPQ in BMP format, someone want to make a proper font?. :::It is FRML436N.TTF via the MPQs and Script.fnt files. :::See: Formal 436 (via Dafont). — Rmkane (talk) 03:14, November 8, 2019 (UTC) ::::Formal 436 is the one I used. The lowercase 'e' was different in samples than in-game, however, now that it is on the wiki, it actually looks correct for some reason. [[User:Tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 03:38, November 8, 2019 (UTC) In regards to the two questions: *I really like the quote format you've used for the character lines. By all means, keep using it. *The header stuff however, I'm not so sure about. Aesthetically, I like it. However, the T and O are really off in my eyes. Now, I know that the T at least is trying to emulate the Christian cross, but every time I see it, I have to mentally adjust to remind myself it's a T. Yes, it's little, but little niggles add up to big ones. It's also arguably outdated since the cross hasn't been used in the series since D2. Also, the O. Don't know what it's meant to represent, but it's a similar irritation. If there was a way to keep the style of the font while making the letters more conventional, I'd be down for it.--Hawki (talk) 09:26, November 8, 2019 (UTC) :The current font-stack used on the Diablo blog has a more pleasing-to-look-at "T". ::font-family: "Exocet Blizzard Light", "Palatino Linotype", "Times", serif :^ — Rmkane (talk) 12:12, November 8, 2019 (UTC) ::I agree that the t/+ looks out of place and it has been bothering me as well, though I do like the O. ::If there is a download for Exocet Blizzard Light, I could upload it instead. [[User:Tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 15:18, November 8, 2019 (UTC) If you changed the font, it looks okay with the T now, in that it's not at the top of the "l."--Hawki (talk) 21:57, November 9, 2019 (UTC) Guys, you can use these — https://we.tl/t-Sh0xnZkBbW. Datamined from official Diablo page. Hope it helps! Project Crossover Hey Hawki, I see that Gamepedia has a wiki for Diablo. Do you think its fine to import content from the Gamepedia Wiki over to here? The Gamepedia wiki has stalled in activity, its sole Wiki Guardian (admin with another name) has been deleted, and had 8 edits in the past year. Regards. MechQueste 17:56, November 20, 2019 (UTC)